Hard water containing high levels of calcium, magnesium, and various other elements or minerals tends to form scale deposits on the inside surfaces of plumbing and other fluid circulation systems. Scale deposits can have detrimental effects on such systems, including restricted fluid flow, impaired efficiency, galvanic corrosion, and overheating, among others. Treatment of fluids such as hard water with electromagnetism has been shown to reduce scale formation.